narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rika Kobayashi
Rika Kobayashi (小林利香, Kobayashi Rika) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is the only daughter of Hotaru Kobayashi, the heiress to the Kobayashi clan, and the mother of Tohru Kobayashi. Background Rika’s mother left both Hotaru and Rika when Rika was born since she didn’t want to start a family. She was rarely watched over by Hotaru which allowed her to freely act and behave however she wanted to. Clan members outside of the main branch showed disapproval towards her lifestyle stating that she was not properly trained to be the clan head. Personality Rika is shown to be quite expressive and outgoing. At times, she can be slightly tempered and picky. She often acts impulsively and follows her instincts rather than thinking about the consequences. However, she is unafraid to speak her thoughts and act on what she should do. She becomes slightly embarrassed when people praise and compliment her, but she admits that she enjoys the praise. As a child, Rika quickly established her confidence and passion for the things she likes. She is determined to accomplish what she wants through any means. Rika often spent time with many friends. Her carefree yet admirable attitude made her easily approachable to others. She was rarely watched over by Hotaru which allowed her to freely act and behave however she wanted to. In Part I, Rika constantly attempted to skip class and doesn’t listen to lessons. She is shown to be very popular and initially appeared to be shallow since she often talks about looks and appearances. After being assigned a Genin team with Haru and Ko, two of the most asocial students in her class, she is also able to befriend them and maintain a strong bond. Despite graduating the Academy, Rika made no effort to work hard as a kunoichi and constantly made excuses to go shopping. During a mission, Haru had rescued her from a complex trap which caused Rika to start developing a romantic interest towards him. During the Interlude, Rika became acquainted with Akane, who was the daughter of an uncle that was ostracized from the Kobayashi Clan. Following her own intuition, Rika refused to follow the tradition and continued to be friends with Akane. In Part II, Rika started to develop self-doubt, despite already having high confidence, as a model trainee. She also considered choosing only modelling rather than continue training as a kunoichi. However, she wasn’t able to ask Haru and Ko for their assistance in becoming her bodyguard, which causes her to stay as a kunoichi. Rika is heavily implied to have excellent scheduling skills as she was able to balance modelling and training. She is shown to be more flirty towards Haru in hopes that she can attract his attention, in which all have failed. She constantly strives for Haru’s affection but also copes with his indirect rejection by dating other men. During the Blank Era, Rika constantly worries for Haru’s well being, as he began to disappear for months at a time. During Haru’s two year disappearance, she was insistent that Haru hadn’t died. After Haru had returned and brought Nobuyuki and Mitsuru, Rika was heavily upset, but she prefers his happiness over forcing him to date her. Rika’s dating history had made her infamous for having many boyfriends. Rika admits that she is open to dating anyone, but her head-strong personality often turns them off or causes fights between them. Initially, she also worried for her own reputation, but she grew confident that she will find “the one” if she searches every nook and cranny. Rika was almost convinced that Yasuhiro was perfect before the relationship began to decline. Giving birth to Tohru, Rika is reminded of her breakup and entrusts him to her clan’s caretakers. However, Rika soon accidentally neglected Tohru, and the two have had a strained relationship. In the New Era, Rika displays a more caring and mindful attitude. She continues to attempt to bond with Tohru, but he constantly turns her down. She often regrets not being involved in his life. Determined to rekindle their relationship, Rika often asks Haru for advice and tries to make his life more pleasant from afar. After Nobuyuki’s death, Rika tried to encourage and motivate Haru out of his depression. She expresses great concern to recover Haru to his former happiness and tries to go out of her way to cheer him up. She also shows little to no interest to seduce or gain any romantic affection from him, as she considers his well being first. Appearance In Part I, Rika wears a pastel red long-sleeve shirt, a brown vest, black shorts, and blue sandals. She has thin bangs across her forehead, twin-tails tied near her ears, and silver stud earrings. In Part II, Rika appears in a red crop top, blue shorts, and blue sandals. She has thicker bangs, twintails at the top of her head, and silver hoop earrings. She also has diamond earrings and wears light pink lipstick. Later on, Rika dyes her hair strawberry blonde. In the Blank Period, Rika’s hair returns to its natural shade. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt, an orange skirt, tan shoulder-length, fingerless gloves, black stockings, and black heels. She is also shown to wear eyeliner, mascara, dark pink lipstick, and golden hoop earrings. Her bangs are brushed to her right, and her hair is tied into two braids. In the New Era, Rika appears in a red cloak, a black long-sleeve shirt, thin black gloves, dark blue high-waisted shorts, grey knee-high socks, and dark grey boots. Her bangs are parted in the middle, and she wears a blue hairband. She has thinner eyeliner, lighter mascara, red lipstick, and smaller golden hoop earrings than her previous design. Abilities Rika is shown to be an average level kunoichi. She excels in speed and weapon control but weak with taijutsu. Kekkei Genkai The Elemental Bow (性質弓矢, Seishitsu Yumiya) is the Kobayashi clan’s Kekkei Genkai. The Elemental Bow allows users to combine a nature element with their bow and arrow. Once in contact with the target, the arrow unleashes the desired jutsu summoned by the user. This skill requires intense training as using the bow during battle may be time consuming and only effective for long-range usage. Status Part I In Part I, during the Academy, Rika was not the type to focus on her grades. Rika’s rebellious acts and questioning nature made her into a troublemaker. However, her father and grandfather do not show much concern for her behavior. She became one of the most popular girls in the class and often hung out with other pretty students. She also began starting relationships with many boys inside and outside of her class. After graduating, Rika is assigned to a team with Ko Yano and Haru Fukushima led by Ren Yamazaki. Because of Rika’s extroversion, she is able to befriend the two, who seem asocial. During the bell challenge, Ko teams up with Haru to capture the two bells together, one for each person. However, Haru proposes that Rika join them to see which two are the fastest. Ko hesitantly accepts, and the team works together. The three aim for the same bell resulting in a failure to capture them, but Ren congratulates the three for working together as they pass. Rika often urges her teammates to shop around the town instead of training. Ren has trouble encouraging her to go on missions and ends up dragging her along, with help from Haru and Ko. Sometime later, Rika, Haru, and Ko enter the Chūnin Exams in Iwagakure. All Genin must be in three-man teams to participate, and each member is split into one of three rooms for the first part of the exam. The first stage is a written test of ten questions. All ten questions must be answered, and each member can only fill a maximum of three questions per form. Forty-five minutes after the test began, a bonus exemplification is announced over the intercom to sacrifice a teammate to be eligible to answer a fourth question while the sacrificed teammate’s test will still be scored. However, it is designed to trick the participants. Team Ren bypasses the rule by stealing a fourth form from one of the disqualified teams. Those who did not write a name and answers all ten question pass and move on to the next test. The second stage takes place at a waterfall. Teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. They then have three days for the entire team to reach the base at the end of the waterfall with one of each scroll in their possession. Haru, Ko, and Rika receive the Heaven Scroll. Rika suggests stealing an Earth scroll from a team who is distracted. With curiosity, they carry out the plan. They attempt to steal from Team Natsu, an all male team, who is already in a battle of Team Tsukiko, an all female team. Rika successfully steals from Team Natsu, but the scroll was another Heaven scroll. Team Tsukiko lunges at Rika for the scroll before Rika tosses it toward Haru. Ko swiftly steals Team Tsukiko’s Earth Scroll, and Haru throws the scroll pass several trees. As Team Natsu and Team Tsukiko run towards the scroll, Team Ren escapes and makes their way to the base passing the second test. In the final stage, Genin must battle one-on-one where the victor will advance to the next opponent. She primarily had entered the Chūnin exams to only help her friends promote. She had planned to quit the final section since only individuals were tested, but Ren wouldn't allow her to leave and urges her to show how much she has trained for. Rika is paired with Sora. Rika begins her attack by setting up explosive tags on the floor and waiting for her opponent. Sora lunges at her avoiding the tags and kicks her head. Rika blocks the attack and pushes him onto an explosive tag. It explodes, but Sora reappears behind Rika. Rika summons rocks to rise from the ground and attempts to trap Sora. However, Sora barely escapes the passage and proceeds to choke Rika. Favoring her appearance more than winning the match, Rika surrenders in a panic as she flips Sora over her head. Despite her escape, the proctor declares Rika’s defeat, while Sora advances to his next opponent. After the exams are over, Team Ren are all promoted to the Chūnin rank. Interlude During the interlude, Rika runs into a girl with bright red hair who reveals herself as Akane Kumosu, Haru’s opponent during the Chunin Exams. Rika asks Hotaru about a former member of the Kobayashi clan after encountering Akane Kumosu during the Chūnin Exams in which he reveals that Hotaka, Akane’s father, was once a member by blood. Rika then meets Akane the next day and informs her that they are cousins since both of their fathers are brothers, but Hotaka was expelled by his clan. Rika also mentions that although her clan may have hostility towards Akane, Rika will continue to befriend her. Part II In Part II, Rika is recruited as a trainee to become a model. Eager to show off her beauty, she immediately accepts and begins her training. She debated abandoning becoming a kunoichi for a model. Upon entering the industry, she was often looked down upon by many other trainees due to her cheerful and naive personality. She continued to smile but can feel herself slowly losing confidence. However, the harsh interactions with several managers and photographers have made Rika more mature and self-aware of her own actions. Due to the possibility of facing danger, Rika remained a kunoichi and improved her self-defense skills. Shortly after adapting to her modeling career, Rika confesses to Haru. However, Haru rejected her, and Rika pretended to joke with him although she was hurt. She then began dating other male trainees, models, managers, and photographers. Unfortunately, her mass relationship count has caused her life to be gossiped and rumored about. On a mission, Rika is disguised as a guest at a dinner party where an assassin is hinted to be intent on killing the heir to a far village and stealing the heir’s jewels. Rika accidentally destroys a room in the manor causing all the guests to run towards the room. She successfully flees without being caught and hides behind a statue near where the jewels are being placed. A man in a dark uniform catches Rika’s peripheral vision, and she chases after him. He places behind him, and Rika gets caught. She quickly escapes before he could retreat. The two end up outside the manor, and the man reveals himself to be the assassin. Rika attempts to trap him, but she wasn’t quick to start her hand seals. Another man suddenly appears out of the dark and assists with Rika’s jutsu. After the assassin had been knocked out, the man introduces himself as Hiroki Akita. He was a guest at the party as well but wasn’t assigned a mission to track an assassin. Rika and Hiroki quickly became friends after meeting again the next day. At a festival, Rika introduces Hiroki and his teammates Chiharu Inoue and Nao Shimizu to their group of friends. Rika is surprised that Takeo had already met Hiroki and Chiharu is Kazuo’s sister. At the same time, Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates soon Leo Oono and Hikaru Fukushima, Haru’s younger brother, when they pass by and later join the conversation. Rika spends her time with the larger group. Rika is promoted to a Jōnin along with Akane, Takeo, Kazuo, and Ko right before the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Rika is assigned to fight in the Fourth Division. Later she is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where she becomes a universally known model and skilled kunoichi where many male admirers are infatuated with her and send her gifts. Blank Period After the war, Rika successfully passes her requirements to become a model. She temporarily puts off missions to boost her career. While watching the destruction of the moon, Rika notices a man taking pictures of her in front of the moon. He comments that he has never seen a beautiful lady along an extremely rare scenery before she states that she is very picky about having her pictures taken. He reintroduces himself as Yasuhiro, a photographer who has worked with one of Rika’s first projects in a swimsuit line. After two weeks of working together on a new project, they began to date. However, they kept their relationship a secret from the public. Later on, Rika and Yasuhiro began to have complications regarding their relationship. Yasuhiro grew possessive over Rika and often forbid her to interact with other males. Rika decides to continue privately spend time with Haru along with Ko. However, Yasuhiro catches Rika with Haru and becomes furious with her. Drunk and stumbling, he confronts her later that night which breaks out into a physical fight between the two. He declares that he would ruin her image. Rika manages to escape hours later and reports to the police. News of their relationship surfaced to the public causing a large split between Rika and Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro claims that Rika had initiated the attack claiming that it was one-sided, while Rika admits that they both were responsible. She grew cautious and began keeping her manager close to her at all times. Yasuhiro had texted Rika and threatened to display nude pictures of her. Rika decided not to infuriate him but reported the blackmail. However, Yasuhiro’s attorney declares that Yasuhiro’s facial injuries as a form of assault are more serious matters. A visit to the doctor reveals that she is several months pregnant. Rika decides to give birth to her son, Tohru, but she leaves him in a clan member’s care. She expresses that she couldn’t bear being reminded of Yasuhiro. Months later, Yasuhiro attempts to contact Rika to continue their dispute. Rika refuses to directly message him, and he threatens her with further blackmail. Bringing her issue to her friends, Rika receives decisions split between having Yasuhiro assassinated and letting her managers deal with the issue legally. After months of dispute, Yasuhiro is sentenced to a prison sentence of 5 years, and Rika had received a fine. Sometime later, the head of the Kobayashi clan is handed to Hotaru. After Yasuhiro’s sentence is finished, he continues to attempt to contact Rika, but Rika manages to avoid him. New Era Rika continues to model as well as run missions. She is also shown to show better management and leadership skills, earning some respect from her clan members. However, she continues to be fearful of Tohru who often gets himself into trouble. She attempts to rekindle their relationship, but Tohru seems to avoid her presence. Taking Haru’s advice on raising boys, she instead watches over Tohru from afar. One day, Rika plans to spend time with Tohru by stopping by the Academy. She notices that he is fighting again several kids who were all surrounding him. Tohru didn’t seem to want to fight but one kid punches him in the face. Tohru dodged but was still hit on his cheek, and the rest of the kids prepared to jump in. Rika quickly equips her elemental around and launches a shot towards the ground causing rubble to fly towards the kids but also managing to keep Tohru from being hit. The kids had ran off, while Tohru averts his gaze away from Rika. She pouts and tells him the least he could do is say thanks. He mumbled his gratitude under his breath before following his mother home. On the way, Rika spots a peach-rose-tan colored scarf and immediately runs towards it. She asks Tohru if he wanted it, but he refuses, stating that it was too girly. She disregards his comment and buys the scarf for Tohru. Arriving home, Tohru throws the scarf against the wall angry that she didn’t listen to him. Rika sighs and says to give it to an aunt before she left the room. Tohru overhears his clan members state how disrespectful he is towards Rika. He walks over to retrieve the scarf and return to his room. The next day, he surprises his mother by wearing the scarf and heads to the Academy. There, he meets a few of the kids he fought the previous day. They reported Tohru for attacking them, and Tohru is sent to see the head of the Academy. Tohru claims that he was the one who was hit first, but there were more kids who sided against Tohru. However, Rika makes a surprise appearance stating that Tohru was telling the truth and notes that it was suspicious that the group was composed of those who were strong representatives of separate classes. She also secures her alibi by stating that she was the one to stop the fight with her earth release. The other kids face punishment while Tohru is set free. Outside of the office, Tohru hesitantly thanks Rika and looks up at her to see her applying lipstick much to his annoyance. Embarrassed, she stops and looks at Tohru before uttering a nervous laugh and saying she knew that they’d attempt to frame him for the attack. Tohru returns to class relieved that he didn’t get into trouble. Haru’s daughter, Mitsuru, catches Rika leaving her house for work but offers Mitsuru to give her a tour of her workplace. Upon immediate entrance, Mitsuru had been questioned about her appearance. Rika reassures her that people tend to speak harshly in the industry and advises her not to listen to what anyone says. Throughout the day, Mitsuru watches Rika meet with her personal stylist, her makeup artist, photographers, managers, and other models. Rika’s personal stylist gives Mitsuru a wardrobe fitting, while Rika does her makeup. After being photographed, Mitsuru is amazed at the pictures of herself and dreams about becoming a beautiful model like Rika. Afterward, Rika teaches her how to apply makeup and dress fashionably. During Tohru’s Chunin Exams, Rika is seen assisting Masamune Inoue during the second part and sits alongside her friends during the final test. During Tohru’s battle, he had been stabbed through several icicles causing Rika to look away in fear, which unintentionally shows Tohru that she doesn't care about him. After the exams, her friends’ children have passed while Tohru’s results have yet to be determined. Trivia *The name "Rika" means "fragrance of the countryside" (利香), while her family name "Kobayashi" means "small forest" (小林). *Rika is revealed to be heterosexual. *According to the databook(s): **Rika's hobby is shopping. **Rika wishes to fight against Ko Yano. **Rika's favorite food is wonton noodle soup, while her least favorite is salted salmon. **Rika has completed 172 official missions in total: 78 D-rank, 48 C-rank, 42 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 3 S-rank. **Rika's favorite word is "self love" (自愛, jiai). *She likes fashion. She dislikes large bugs. *Her favorite color is pastel red. *Her favorite season is summer. *Rika frequently stays over at Haru’s or Ko’s homes that the two each have a case of Rika’s overnight belongings so she didn’t have to continuously pack every time she visits. *Rika's biggest wish is to have a grand wedding. Reference Rika Kobayashi belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT